Piplup's Quest For Stupidity
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Piplup demanded a fanfic. So I gave him one. Are ya happy, ya stupid penguin?
1. Chapter 1

**Piplup's Quest For Stupidity**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I don't know what to say. Enjoy, ladies and gents. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Piplup was doing something in the meadows. He was sitting on the grass, absolutely bored out of his mind. When Luigi fell down from the clear blue sky, landing in front of Piplup.

"Eh?" Piplup said in shock as he got up, rubbing the back of his head.

Luigi got up, about to say something as Belle landed on him. Belle farted loudly, the fart so loud it caused the day to shift into night. Belle giggled as she continued pooting loudly, running off as green smelly gas emitted from her big butt.

"Oh... mamma mia..." Luigi groaned in pain as his penis twitched.

Waluigi, Toadette, Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, R.O.B., Nikki, and Ashley all looked at each other as they laughed heartily, pointing at the injured Luigi. Suddenly, a truck filled with Garchomps landed on them, Mr. Patch and Weldar driving the truck as they laughed, the meadow turning into a volcanic wasteland, with FIRE and MAGMA and LAVA everywhere.

"...Oh dear..." Piplup gulped as he began trembling, feeling as if he dropped his balls. "I think I accidently revved up my fryers..."


	2. Chapter 2

Piplup screamed as he was literally on fire. Several Monfernos were chasing him, when an Infernape landed in front, eating up the Monfernos. Piplup twitched in horror as the Infernape turned around, growling sinisterly. Piplup screamed as he took off owards the western direction, not looking back.

Suddenly, Piplup tripped, landing in a huge, dark pot. He gasped as he got up, looking down to see himself swimming in chocolate pudding. Piplup farted in fear as he turned around, to see a depressed Stu Pickles making the chocolate pudding. Suddenly, Principle Skinner waltzed right into the scene as he held a tray filled with Krusty Burgers and french fries, covering the pot. Piplup screamed as he tried pushing off the pot, but had no luck.

"Steamed Hams, part of this complete breakfast," Skinner stated as he wrapped his arm around Stu, laughing heartily.

Stu smiled, and he wrapped his arm around Skinner, laughing also. Stu and Skinner were then devoured by an angry Shadow The Hedgehog, who lost all his coins at Silver The Hedgehog's Pizza Hut, running off and taking the plate filled with food from the Krusty Burger with him.

Piplup groaned as he picked himself up from the pot, falling on the hardened magma, groaning in pain. He opened his eyes, looking in front to see Doredia.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whatcha doin'?" Doredia asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

Piplup gulped as he stood up, rubbing his flippers together. "Well, to be honest, I was doing nothing when all of a sudden-"

Suddenly Doredia was smacked into the earth by an incoming train, who was being runned over by a horde of Zoroas, led by Zoroark, who laughed his head off as he flipped Piplup. Piplup dropped his jaw in disbelief as it began raining harshly. Piplup screamed as the rain burned him, running around in circles as the entire ground turned into hot, molten magma, burning Piplup alive. Piplup screamed as he lost control of his bowels.

"Chapter too short?" Reshiram and Zekrom stated as he both laughed evilly, flipping off you, the readers. "Too bad. Gen 5 time."


	4. Chapter 4

Piplup woke up, having had a horrible nightmare. What the hell? Just what was that dream about, anyway?

"Oh... my aching head..." Piplup groaned as he stretched his arms, letting out a yawn as he went to get some breakfast. Placing on his purple Waluigi slippers, Piplup headed to the kitchen. "That was some crazy nightmare... just what did I eat?"

The plucky young blue colored penguin Pokemon approached the stairs. However, upon reaching them, he slipped on a Buneary doll, tumbling down the stairs and breaking his many fragile bones. Upon reaching the bottom, Piplup's headpopped off his body, rolling right out of the house and into the ravaging waterfall outside. Piplup screamed as he endured one hell of a trip, while his body remained broken beyond repair.

**THE END**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: And that is why I'm deleting my old, incompleted fanfics as I speak. Because Piplup is God. Or a God. I don't know, get off my lawn, friggin' kids.

It was a nice, normal day in the middle of the meadows. Nothing to see, just nice rolling hills, smooth green grass...


End file.
